Give Me Your Soul And I'll Give You 3 Wish
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Mayu, meninggal karena dibunuh oleh ayahnya sebab dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial. Mayu terlahir kembali menjadi seorang Grim Reaper. Tetapi, Mayu ingin kembali hidup menjadi manusia untuk mengulang kembali kehidupannya. Bagaimana kisah perjuangan Mayu?


GIVE ME YOUR SOUL AND I'LL GIVE YOU 3 WISH

**Summary :**** Mayu****, meninggal karena dibunuh oleh ayahnya sebab dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial. ****Mayu**** terlahir kembali menjadi seorang Grim Reaper. Tetapi, ****Mayu**** ingin kembali hidup menjadi manusia untuk mengulang kembali kehidupannya. Bagaimana kisah perjuangan ****Mayu****?**

**Pairing : No Pairing Because This Is Not ROMANCE!**

**Author's Teritory**

**Yumi : Yo! Minna! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Kali ini saya membawakan sebuah fic baru dan peran utamanya adalah ****Mayu! Langsung ajah kita cekidot!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi para OC juga cerita ini asli milik saya**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 1. Children Jinxed**

"DASAR KAU ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA!", Tampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan wajah sangar berdiri tegap. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah cambuk. Di hadapan lelaki tersebut, terdapat seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun tengah berjongkok. Rambut creamnya yang terurai panjang, tampak menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Beberapa bulir air mata jatuh ke tanah.

"Hiks... Hiks... G-gomen Tou-san... Hiks... A-aku... T-tidak sengaja...", Ucap gadis itu meminta maaf dibalik isak tangisnya. Gadis ini... Bernama Mayu.

"DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! BERKAT KAU, ISTRIKU MENINGGAL! BERKAT KAU, KITA JADI MISKIN! BENAR-BENAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL!", Ucap lelaki yang ternyata adalah ayahnya Mayu, sembari mengayunkan cambuknya.

"KYAAAAA!", Mayu berteriak keras. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Seluruh tubuhnya memar akibat siksaan yang ia terima dari ayahnya yang agak sakit jiwa.

"HAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU!", Sang ayah tertawa puas mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari sang anak. Ia lalu mengayunkan cambuknya lebih keras ke arah Mayu. Mayu berteriak semakin keras karena kesakitan. Sang ayah hanya terlihat semakin senang. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sang Ayah menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Tampaknya kau tidak pantas disiksa...", Ucap Sang Ayah sembari membuang cambuk yang ia pegang. Mayu mendongakan kepalanya. Ia melihat Sang Ayah yang tengah membelakangi dirinya.

"... Tapi kau pantas untuk mati", Ucap Sang Ayah sembari membalikan tubuhnya. Sebuah pisau daging berada di genggamannya. Sang Ayah berjalan mendekati Mayu.

Takut... Itulah yang dirasakan Mayu. Ia bergerak mundur kebelakang, tetapi Sang Ayah terus melangkah mendekatinya. Hingga, Mayu sudah mencapai di ujung batas. Di belakangnya tembok. Dia sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal... Anak pembawa sial"

CRASH!

Pisau daging tersebut menancap tepat di jantung Mayu. Pupil matanya mengecil. Tubuhnya mengejang. Matanya membulat.

"HAHAHAHAHA!", Sang Ayah tertawa puas. Cipratan darah memenuhi wajah sangarnya. Ia lalu mengambil pisau daging tersebut, lalu menusuknya berkali-kali ke arah Mayu.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"hihihi... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Sang Ayah menusuk tubuh tak bernyawa itu berkali-kali. Wajahnya tampak senang. Suara tusukan pisau bagaikan melodi yang indah ditelinganya. Setelah puas menusuk tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut, Sang Ayah segera meninggalkan tubuh tersebut dengan perasaan senang. Ia terus tertawa puas.

"Sekarang, aku tidak akan dianggap pembawa sial lagi..."

Merah...

Semuanya merah...

Genangan darah membanjiri lantai ruangan tersebut.

**Mayu**** POV**

Gelap...

Dingin...

Kenapa semuanya gelap? Dan kenapa suhu udara begitu dingin?

'Jawabannya mudah sekali Mayu... Kau sudah mati...'

Apa? Siapa itu?

'Aku adalah kamu... Tapi kamu bukanlah diriku...'

Kenapa aku berada di sini? Bukankah harusnya orang yang sudah mati akan diadili?

'Hahahaha... Jawabannya mudah sekali Mayu... Kau akan terlahir kembali...'

Aku? Terlahir kembali? Apa aku akan menjadi manusia kembali?

'Fufufu... Tidak Mayu... Kau akan terlahir kembali sebagai seorang Grim Reaper...'

Grim Reaper? Apa itu?

'Grim Reaper, adalah seorang malaikat kegelapan... Atau bisa dibilang, sang pencabut nyawa. Kau akan ditugaskan mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang berdosa... Lalu menggiring roh nya ke neraka...'

Tunggu? Kenapa harus aku?

'Karena kau... Selalu merasa tersiksa di dunia... Dan kau, kuberikan kesempatan untuk membalas dendam... Kau ingin membalas dendam terhadap ayahmu bukan?'

...

'Ayolah... Aku tahu... Sebab, aku adalah bagian dari dirimu...'

... Ya, aku mau.

'Hahahaha! Aku tahu hal itu! Tugas pertamamu adalah, mencabut nyawa ayahmu...'

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seberkas cahaya...

**Normal POV**(Mayu: Kok POV ku dikit|Yumi: Tenang... Nanti ada lagi...)

Tiba-tiba, jasad Mayu dikelilingi aura hitam. Aura hitam tersebut membuat Mayu melayang. Seolah-olah, aura hitam tersebut membantu Mayu berdiri.

Setelah Mayu berdiri dengan kaki yang melayang, aura hitam tersebut mulai menutupi badan Mayu. Selang bebera menit kemudian, pakaian Mayu berubah menjadi pakaian Grim Reaper (Yumi: Mau tau pakaiannya gimana? Lihat cover image-nya*digorok readers*). Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah sabit besar. Tubuhnya tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun seolah tubuh Mayu tidak pernah disiksa oleh siapapun. Kulitnya berubah menjadi putih pucat layaknya mayat. Lalu, aura hitam tersebut menghilang. Mata Mayu mengerjap berkali-kali lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan! Bukan senyuman! Lebih tepatnya... Seringaian...

"Saatnya balas dendam...", Ucap Mayu sembari menyeringai.

**Mayu**** House, Bedroom**

"HAHAHAHA! SEKARANG ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL TERSEBUT SUDAH MATI! AKU TIDAK AKAN DIANGGAP PEMBAWA SIAL LAGI! HAHAHAHAHA!", Terlihat seorang lelaki tengah tertawa puas. Ya... Lelaki tersebut... Ayahnya Mayu...

"Hihihi... Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pembawa sial, sakit jiwa?", Terlihat seorang gadis berambut cream yang terurai panjang tengah duduk di jendela kamar tersebut.

"Kau... KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP?!", Tanya Sang Ayah. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Aku? Masih hidup? Bukankah aku sudah mati dibunuh olehmu?", Tanya Mayu dengan wajah datar. Sabitnya ia goyang-goyangkan.

"SIALAN KAU!", Sang Ayah berteriak sembari mengambil pisau daging yang ia gunakan saat membunuh Mayu. Ia berlari ke arah Mayu sambil mengacung-acungkan pisau dagingnya. Tapi saat jaraknya hampir dekat dengan Mayu...

"... Grim Assault", Mayu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Sang Ayah.

"Grrr... Kemana anak itu?", Ucap Sang Ayah sembari menggeram marah. Pegangan terhadap pisau dagingnya makin erat.

"Dibelakangmu...", Tiba-tiba Sang Ayah mendengar suara Mayu dari arah belakangnya. Sang Ayah segera menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia dapat melihat wajah Mayu yang tengah menyeringai.

"K-kau..."

"Reap"

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Mayu menusuk Sang Ayah menggunakan sabitnya hingga menembus perut. Ia lalu melepaskan sabitnya secara kasar hingga membuat Sang Ayah terlempar ke atas. Mayu menusukkan kembali sabitnya dengan cara melompat mengikuti Sang Ayah dan melepaskannya dengan kasar membuat Sang Ayah terlempar semakin tinggi. Hal itu dilakukan berulang kali hingga Sang Ayah yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut terlempar sampai langit-langit kamar.

BRUK! KRAK! TAP!

Jasad Sang Ayah jatuh dengan mengenaskan. Semua tulang-tulangnya patah. Terdapat sebuah luka sobek dari bagian perut sampai leher. Sedangkan Mayu? Dia mendarat dengan mulusnya. Ia hanya menatap jasad Sang Ayah dengan tatapan kosong.

Mayu berjalan ke arah jasad Sang Ayah. Ia letakkan sabitnya di lantai lalu Ia ambil pisau daging yang Sang Ayah gunakan saat membunuhnya. Ia berjongkok di samping jasad Sang Ayah.

CRASH!

Mayu memotong kepala Sang Ayah. Ia mencongkel kedua bola mata milik tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

"Bola mata yang yang senang menatapku bila aku tersiksa..."

Mayu memotong-motong kedua bola mata tersebut hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Setelah memotong-motong bola mata Sang Ayah, Ia lalu merobek mulut Sang Ayah.

"Mulut yang tersenyum puas ketika aku tersiksa..."

Mayu lalu memotong batok (?) Kepala Sang Ayah. Setelah selesai dipotong, Ia memegang kepala Sang Ayah dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang... Sungguh manis...", Ucap Mayu sembari menatap kepala Sang Ayah yang mulutnya robek. Mata yang bolong. Serta kepala yang cuman bersisa tulang tempurung.

"Tapi… Walaupun kau manis… Aku tetap membencimu…", Ucap Mayu sembari melemparkan kepala Sang Ayah.

PRAK!

Tulang tempurung Sang Ayah retak, lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Keluar otak Sang Ayah yang juga sudah hancur lebur karena dibanting oleh Mayu(Yumi: Bagi yang belum tahu, sebenarnya otak itu lunak dan mudah hancur).

"Sekarang kita bermain-main dengan tubuhmu…", Ucap Mayu sembari memasukkan tangannya kedalam luka sang ayah. Iya lalu menarik usus Sang Ayah keluar. Cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut menodai kulit pucat Mayu. Ia potong usus Sang Ayah menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang lebih kecil. Masih tak puas. Mayu mengambil jantung Sang Ayah. Pembuluh-pembuluh yang melekat di jantung Sang Ayah terputus karena Mayu menariknya dengan paksa.

"Ah… Tak kusangka jantung orang yang berdosa seindah ini…", Ucap Mayu sembari membuang jantung itu ke lantai. Mayu lalu memotong kedua tangan dan kaki Sang Ayah. Sekarang, semua bagian tubuh sudah Ia potong.

Jijik? Tidak bagi Mayu. Ia justru merasa senang.

"Tubuhmu sudah ku cingcang… Sekarang tinggal arwahmu yang aku bawa ke neraka… HAHAHAHAHA!", Mayu tertawa ala phisikopat. Ia lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra agar roh Ayahnya muncul di hadapannya.

Roh Sang Ayah muncul. Ia tampak ketakutan melihat Mayu.

"Sekarang, waktunya ke neraka~~~", Ucap Mayu sembari tersenyum phisikopat. Ia berjalan ke arah roh Sang Ayah.

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!", Ucap roh Sang Ayah. Ia mencoba kabur tapi Mayu langsung sigap melemparkan rantai ke arah roh Sang Ayah.

"Shackle", Setelah Mayu mengucapkan kata tersebut, rantai yang Ia lemparkan langsung mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki roh Sang Ayah.

"Kumohon… Jangan kirim aku ke neraka…", Mohon roh Sang Ayah. Wajahnya menunjukan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tapi, Mayu tidak mendengar permohonan Sang Ayah. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati roh Sang Ayah. Setelah sampai di depan roh Sang Ayah, Ia diam sebentar lalu berkata, "… Buka…".

Tiba-tiba, di belakang tubuh Sang Ayah muncul sebuah lubang yang besar. Di dalam lubang tersebut suhu sangat panas. Api begitu menyala-nyala. Terdapat orang-orang yang tengah disiksa oleh para iblis(Yumi: Ini setting neraka buatan Yumi! Jangan samain sama neraka yang dibuat Allah!).

"It's time to go…", Ucap Mayu sembari mendorong roh Sang Ayah. Tentu saja rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki roh Sang Ayah sudah terlepas dan kembali ke pinggangnya (?). Setelah Sang Ayah masuk, lubang tersebut tertutup kembali.

"Andai… Aku terlahir kembali menjadi manusia… Aku mau mengulang kehidupan ini", Ucap Mayu sembari tersenyum kecut.

**Mayu POV**

"Andai… Aku terlahir kembali menjadi manusia… Aku mau mengulang kehidupan ini", Ucapku sembari tersenyum kecut.

'Kau ingin menjadi manusia?'

Ukh… Lagi-lagi suara tersebut…

'Jawablah pertanyaanku…'

Ya… Aku mau…

'Hah… Baiklah… Kuberitahu cara agar kau bisa menjadi manusia kembali… Kau harus melakukan kontrak'

Kontrak?

'Ya… Kontrak… Kontrak dengan manusia. Kau harus membuat kontrak apa saja dengan perjanjian jika kontrakmu selesai, kau harus mengambil jiwa manusia tersebut…'

Apakah… Kontrak tersebut dilakukan dengan bebas?

'Ya… Tentu saja…'

Terimakasih telah memberitahuku…

'Sama-sama…'

**Normal POV**

Dan mulai sekarang, kontrak tersebut akan dimulai…

**~TBC~**

**Mayu : *sweatdroped* Yumi… Lu kok ngasih judul panjang-panjang amat…**

**Yumi : Biarin dan… HUAAAA! MAAF KALAU FIC INI GAJE!**

**Suzu : Woi! Yumi! Satu fic blm kelar udh buat lg…**

**Yumi : Hiks… Hiks… Biarin… Tolong review ya… Yg mau flame juga gpp kok… Akhir kata…**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


End file.
